


Cuando el Raikage se arrepintió

by Falainakorna



Series: Neji Shippuden [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falainakorna/pseuds/Falainakorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada del par de Hyugas. Sentía que esos blancos ojos sin pupila pero con grandes secretos escondidos dentro de ellos, le reclamarían silenciosamente la pérdida de un hermano y, más dolorosamente, de un padre. Hasta el Raikage ha cometido cosas de las que se arrepiente. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando el Raikage se arrepintió

El Raikage estaba apurado. Avanzaba a grandes zancadas a través del pasillo con Mebui a sus talones.

Tsunade-hime había organizado una reunión con los cabezas de clan de Konoha.

El Tsuchikage, el Kazekage, la Mizukage e incluso él mismo ya se habían reunido con los cabezas de los clanes de sus aldeas pero debido a que eso había sucedido en el lapso de tiempo en el que la Godaime Hokage estaba en coma.

Se había agendado una nueva reunión para introducirlos a los Kages. Y él iba tarde.

-Acelera el paso Mebui- exigió a su apurada ayudante.

\- Hai, Raikage-sama- respondió agitada.

Al final del pasillo estaba la puerta del sitio donde iba a ser la reunión. El Raikage abrió la puerta con su única mano.

Tsunade estaba absorta en una conversación con un hombre con peinado de piña. Ella levantó la vista y fijó su mirada en él.

-Lo estábamos esperando Raikage-sama.-dijo Tsunade con un deje de irritación en su voz- Por favor tome asiento.

El resto de los Kages ya estaban establecidos en sus asientos con sus escoltas a sus lados. En varios asientos a los lados de la Hokage estaban los líderes de los clanes de Konoha.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y anunció con voz autoritaria.

-Demos por iniciada la reunión.

El hombre del peinado de piña se levantó de su asiento y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara. Un joven con el mismo tipo de peinado y con expresión perezosa que hasta el momento había estado parado detrás del asiento del hombre dio un paso adelante.

-Líder del clan Nara, Nara Shikaku.-anunció Tsunade

Shikaku inclinó la cabeza y habló.

-Él -dijo gesturando hacia el chico- es mi hijo, Nara Shikamaru, chunin. Lo he traído a esta reunión ya que él me representara en el campo de batalla.

Shikamaru inclinó la cabeza y regresó al lugar donde había estado. Shikaku, igual retomó su lugar.

Estaba claro que Shikaku iba a operar en el cuartel general.

-Líder del clan Yamanaka, Yamanaka Inoichi.- dijo Tsunade.

Un hombre de pelo rubio y largo sostenido en una alta coleta de caballo se puso de pie.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza e, igual que Shikaku Nara, habló.

-Ella- dijo atrayendo a una chica de pelo rubio igualmente sostenido con una coleta alta de caballo y con un fleco que le cubría el ojo derecho- es mi hija, Yamanaka Ino, chunin, y me representará en el campo de batalla.

Inoichi y su hija Ino regresaron a sus lugares.

-Líder del clan Inuzuka, Inuzuka Tsume.- volvió a anunciar Tsunade

Una mujer con expresión salvaje y dos triángulos inversos de color rojo en cada una de sus mejillas se levantó, inclinó la cabeza y se sentó.

-Líder del clan Akimichi, Akimichi Chouza- introdujo la Hokage.

Un hombre rechoncho con extrañas marcas en sus rellenas mejillas se paró, igualmente inclinó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar.

-Líder del clan Aburame, Aburame Shibi- sentenció la Godaime.

Un hombre con lentes oscuros, capucha y un cuello que apenas le dejaba ver la boca se paró y repitió el gesto que habían realizado los anteriores líderes.

-Y por último,- dijo Tsunade- Líder del clan Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi.

Al escuchar ese apellido, la cabeza del Raikage se enfocó de inmediato con el líder. Ese rostro ya lo había visto. En un cadáver.

Era el mismo rostro que Hyuga Hizashi.

Aunque ya había pasado aproximadamente una década desde aquel incidente, el Raikage no podía evitar sentir una punzada de vergüenza ante el patriarca de dicho clan.

El pelo de Hyuga Hiashi estaba suelto y vestía prendas similares a las que traía el cadáver de su gemelo ese día. Hiashi inclinó su cabeza y habló.

-Aunque sí estaré activo en el campo de batalla, quien liderará a los Hyuga va ser el hijo de mi difunto hermano, Hyuga Hizashi, Hyuga Neji, jounin. – Sentenció con voz firme mientras un joven de la edad aproximada de los hijos de Nara-san y Yamanaka-san daba un paso al frente.

Portaba un semblante serio. Su cabello estaba largo pero a diferencia de su tío quien lo llevaba suelto, el joven, Neji, lo tenía sujetado casi hasta el final de la cabellera. Neji inclinó la cabeza.

No pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada del par de Hyugas. Sentía que esos blancos ojos sin pupila pero con grandes secretos escondidos dentro de ellos, le reclamarían silenciosamente la pérdida de un hermano y, más dolorosamente, de un padre.

Ambos regresaron a sus posiciones y el resto de la reunión fue dedicada a idear en donde se situarían.

Sin embargo, durante toda la reunión, el Raikage no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho. Sí, era un ninja y había arrebatado la vida a múltiples personas pero el solo atacaba a quienes eran un peligro para su nación o para sus seres queridos. La muerte de Hyuga Hizashi no portaba sentido.

Al menos el legado de ese Hyuga que dio su vida para evitar una guerra, su hijo, había llegado a salir adelante por sí mismo. Ese hecho aligeraba un poco su carga.

Solo esperaba que el muchacho saliera vivo de la guerra.


End file.
